Wulgaru
Category:Zeni Notorious Monsters Battle Notes: :*Spawned by trading an Opalus Gem to a ??? at (G-6) in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. :*Spams a single-target ability called Dire Straight which ignores shadows. ''Did 400-1100 dmg before any ligaments were lost to a 75BLU/37NIN with 333 DEF. This move's damage appears to be totally random. '' :*The ability Dire Straight appears to be the only attack Wulgaru will use until at 75% he uses an ability called Detonating Grip which causes AoE damage for approximately 400 and results in him losing his biggest arm. Recommended to DoT kite Wulgaru until approximately 75% if you try to low-man the fight. Can use Detonating Grip twice, in rapid succession. :*Seems to have directional defense. Hitting the side with the small arm will do normal damage, hitting the side with the large arm will do hardly any damage. :*Diabolos Nether Blast Did 0 damage to Wulgaru (HP > 75%) when direction of blast was towards large arm side. At an angle to large arm NB did 80-90 damage. Full unresisted damage (540) to side with little arm. (12/12/08) :*Damage dealt is greater from behind :*In the state where he is missing an arm Wulgaru will only spam the ability Sinker Drill along with regular swings. Has a high attack speed in this mode, hard to tank with shadows :*At lower than 60% Wulgaru may be reduced to only legs (this might not always happen), and he will start running in panic around in the room he was spawned, if you pulled him out of that room he will run back there upon losing his upper body. Seems to happen somewhat rarely. :*Elemental magic is always resisted to about 1/3 of normal damage. :*Builds resistance to Stun after about 10-15 stuns. :*Suggested to kite around the pillars and deal damage from either BLM nuking with Water based spells, or SMN using Spinning Dive. at 75% even Predator Claws did 1200 damage upwards. :*Resists Gravity, can be bound with some difficulty. :*Resisted all enfeebling magic from very well geared Red Mage (Paralyze, Bind, Slow, Gravity, Blind, etc). Poison landed easily. (12/12/08) :*As for BLM nuking, stack on enough gear to reach 320+ elemental magic, and nuke with Water 4/Waterga III/Flood2, each doing between 150-350 from a well-geared Black Mage :*BLM nuking with 312 elemental magic, and nuke with Water 4/Flood2, each doing 450-475 and 550 with Elemental Seal from a very-well-geared Black Mage :*Above 75% HP all elemental nukes did minimal damage (well equiped Black Mage w/ 329 elemental skill). Thunder 4:2 damage; blizzard 4:2 damage; water 4:13 damage; water 3:8 damage. (12/12/08) :*Group of 6 with a normal party setup should be able to win with moderate difficulty while a balanced alliance of 12+ people can straight-tank it with no problems. :*Diabolos's Nether Blast can do constant damage around 520 with some resist before 75%. :* Has slower running speed than players. :*Can be killed with 3 SAM, 2BLM 1RDM, kiting it around the 4 porters until its large arm falls off. Then head back to the northern most room and kite around there nuking and WS'ing it down. :*Can be soloed by RDM using bio/poison and kiting between 2 northen portal, took more then an hour, sub isn't very important, since its abilities goes through shadows subbing war is a good idea. :*Can be soloed by COR/rdm using Water Shot :* Sneak Attack + Cannonball did average damage, like 900-1200, sometime hitting 0 because he was moving, and did 3300 with 2 hour(Azure Lore). category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Acrolith